The most embarassing day of her life
by KuroSenji
Summary: This starts out as Kuro's most embarassing day, but then turns into the best day of her life. KratosxOC Currently on hiatus


The most embarassing day of her life...

By: Luna Hikari Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and this story does not make any profit. But...I do own my OC, Kuro. So nyah!!!

**OK, peeps, this is another Tales of Symphonia story!!! Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed right now...hehehe...anyway, I decided I was bored, and I'm continuing with the KratosxOC pairings...so yeah. If you don't like that, then screw you!!! Get the hell off the site and leave my story alone!! Friendly criticism is fine, but flamers shall be beaten and fed to Noishe!!!**

_This has to be the most embarrasing day of my life..._ were the thoughts of a certain black-haired dark elf. She had been chasing after her little cousin, whom had run off again with her sword, and about halfway through the chase, she ran into the most gorgeous, drop-dead sexy human she had ever met.

Kratos had been carrying a shitton of papers that Raine had made him take back to the inn, so that she could go off and study the town's ancient ruins, or whatever, and wasn't even doing anything wrong. A young woman, about 18 years old, and so beautiful that she made even Martel look plain, had run into him, thus making all the papers scatter over the ground, and making both angel and dark elf tumble to the ground.

Kuro didn't know how or why she had run into him. She could easily have dodged around him, or jumped over him, but she decided to run into him. Well, her body did, but her mind didn't. She landed with her face pressed into his chest, and her body splayed over his. Taking note of the position they were in, she shot to her feet and started to stammer incoherently. Then she cleared her throat and said, "I am so sorry!!! I-I wasn't watching where I was going...I...I am extremely sorry, mister!!!" After a moment's hesitation, she held her hand out to him so she could help him up.

With a sigh, Kratos sat up and accepted the offered hand. It was medium-sized, gracefully shaped, yet rough from years of hard labor. He was pulled to his feet so easily that he must of been lifted by an ogre, not this woman who was smaller than he. Then, he noticed that he still held her hand. He let go, quite reluctantly, though he didn't know why. She was stammering apologies and had knelt down to gather the papers that had flown in every direction. His deep voice, though melodical, was slightly annoyed. He said, "You do not have to do that. I will gather them myself."

"I couldn't let you continue to carry so many papers on your own. Though you seem very strong, they block your line of sight, and that's why you couldn't see me and my stupid self barreling down the road." Kuro said.

Though Kratos normally didn't laugh at anything, he did chuckle. He said, "As you wish."

With Kuro carrying half of the papers, Kratos found that the journey back to the inn was not as bad as it had seemed. He smiled most of the time, though neither of them said another word until they got back.

Kuro walked into the inn and up to where Raine had specified for the papers. She set them down neatly at the desk in Raine's room, and then took the papers from Kratos when he got to the doorway. He smiled again and said, "I appreciate your help. My name is Kratos Aurion."

"Well, Kratos, though I am a complete and total moron for not watching where I was going and running into you, I suppose I should tell you my name. It's Kuro Uchiha. And I need to be going." Kuro honestly did not want to leave, but she had to go find her cousin and get her sword back. She told Kratos this, and was surprised by his response.

"Then I shall come with you. I can pay you back for helping me to carry back the papers."

"W-what? N-no, don't trouble yourself." Kuro said, though she said it half-heartedly.

"Come, let us go before night falls." Kratos smiled and motioned for the door.

With a genuine smile, though small, Kuro followed him out into the dusk of a summer day.

Somehow, they managed to track down the little runt and get her sword back. Kuro smiled and strapped it to her back, like she usually did. She said, "How long are you and the others staying here?"

"Not much longer. Only a few more nights."

"Oh, I see..."

"You seem disappointed."

"Well, yeah...you are the only thing close to a friend that I've ever had...people usually stay away from me because I'm a dark elf...but, you're different."

"Hm...I see. Well then, why don't you come along with us? We would appreciate the help. And you would be travelling with a group of friends."

"You would really let me travel with you guys?"

"Why not?"

"Well...I...I'm different..."

"So?"

"Heh...I guess...I guess I will...my cousins and my mother don't need me here. And besides, I've been dying to get out of this tiny village." Kuro looked up at the starry night sky. She smiled and walked over to a nearby bench.

Kratos, taking the invitation, followed and sat next to her. He said, "I would really like that. For you to come along with us."

Noticing how he used the word "I", instead of "we", made Kuro feel light and buoyant. She smiled widely and said, "Alright, I'll come along with you guys!!"

With a smile, Kratos said, "Then we'll meet here tomorrow around ten o' clock in the morning. Have all your things ready. I'll get the others to agree and we'll set out as soon as possible."

"All right!!!"

**OK, getting bored again, so I'll cut it off again...bleh...I can't stay with a story for a very long time...anyway, hope you enjoyed the chappie!!!**

**-Luna-chan**


End file.
